


Bush's Bizarre Adventure

by Scrapbookofwasabi



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Bush - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapbookofwasabi/pseuds/Scrapbookofwasabi
Summary: The night after the Nov. 8th, 2000 U.S. presidential election, Republican president-to-be George W. Bush gains powers he'd never thought he'd ever have. Facing a murky world of mythical beings, eccentric personalities, factional politics and even plots in his own government, can the 43rd President master his new powers and realize his manifest destiny?





	Bush's Bizarre Adventure

**Chapter 1: The Red President's Awakening**

George Walker Bush, Republican presidential candidate, was feeling extremely apprehensive. Earlier, the networks had predicted that Bush was leading his opponent, Al Gore by over 100,000 votes in Florida. Gore had even called him earlier to concede the presidency! But now with the recount under way, the man had had the audacity to retract his concession! And Gore looked to be leading, too. The recount was now eating away at Bush's lead, and the pundits were projecting that the lead was dropping, like a lead weight. 100,000 became 50,000, which became 20,000, and 10,000 and now currently just under 2,000 votes.

His wife, Laura, sat down with a tray of cookies. Bush took a cookie and ate it.

"Laura," said the governor of Texas after swallowing the cookie, which was delicious by the way, "do you think I'll win?"

"Honestly, George," said the former librarian, "you don't need to ask me about this. You're the politician, honey!"

Bush looked back towards the screen, watching the frenzied media coverage of the recount in Florida, and decided to go outside. If Gore won, he would know by tomorrow. If he won, well… he would also know by tomorrow. Dad would know by tomorrow, too.

Dad. By dad, Bush meant George Herbert Walker Bush, his father and also a president. Bush had a lot to live up to, and today's election would decide if he could live up to his father's legacy.

"Laura," Bush said, "I'm going outside for a walk."

"Okay," Laura replied. She looked outside, and saw that it was dark, and she turned back to her husband. "It's dark outside, so wrap up!" She stood up, got a sweater, and handed it to Bush, who put it on.

Bush put the sweater on, which was emblazoned with the mark of the Dallas Cowboys, and walked outside.

Houston, which he was currently occupying as the governor of Texas, was relatively cool in the night air. It was cool for a Texan night, which Bush found odd. _It, _thought Bush, _was supposed to be hotter. _

Bush considered himself a Christian, and he believed in auspicious signs. The night was cooler than it was supposed to be, and Bush thought this was bad. Texas wasn' t normally this cold. Texas was hot, even in the winter, where it was seventy-six degrees Fahrenheit. Bush couldn't remember the Celsius, but honestly no one in the United States cared about Celsius anyways. All he knew was that the night was cold, and that something was about to happen.

Bush checked his watch. He had spent twenty minutes walking, and decided to turn back. As the governor's mansion loomed in front of him, Bush decided to accept whatever fate threw at him.

He walked back into the mansion, where Laura was waiting. She was reading a book.

"Back already?"

"Yeah," Bush said, running a hand through his hair, "yeah I'm back." He decided to tell her what he had decided on. "If I lose the election, I'll take it with dignity. Poppy would understand. He lost the election to Clinton, remember?"

"George," said Laura, "I think you're thinking too much about what your dad would say. You're fifty-three, George. You're the governor of Texas, the candidate for the presidential election! Your father's a great man, even I think so. But look at Jeb, look at Marvin, look at Neil, look at Dorothy. They've all made their own lives without worrying about your father's shadow!"

"That's because-"

"What, because your father doesn't care about them and put his hopes and dreams on you? Pardon my French, but that's a load of crap. You're your own man, George. I know you have the heart within you to be your own man- that's why I married you, you know. Now let's get some sleep. It's 2:30 AM and I'm tired, George."

Many emotions swelled inside George Walker Bush, but in the end, the man decided to get some sleep. Laura was right- it was 2:30 AM and the very end of a long campaign that had been going on since 1999. Would he win the presidency?

One way or another, he'd know tomorrow.

* * *

Bush woke up next to Laura, who had snuggled next to him during the night. The governor wrapped an arm around her and basked in the early morning light.

"Up so soon?" Laura mumbled as she woke, probably roused by Bush's little squeeze.

Bush didn't comment. He picked up the book that Laura had been reading from, last night. It was that novel about a crazy cannibal serial killer, who was now in jail, and was being asked by the FBI protagonist as to how to catch another serial killer. Bush groaned- he had little time for mystery novels, whose elaborate scenarios often ran contrary to real life's happenings.

Bush got out of bed and had a glass of water. It was then that he remembered that he was contesting the presidential election and he had last gone to bed wondering whether he had won the damn thing or not. He turned on the television.

"- as we're seeing it, Bush has defeated Gore!"

The governor looked at the news pundit, who pointed towards the background to show the electoral map of the nation. The vast majority of the United States had turned red- with the noticeable exception of the West and Eastern Seaboard which had voted for Al Gore- and there, at the bottom of the United States, Florida had turned Red! Florida's votes had gone for the Republican Party! Florida's vote had gone for _him_! He, George Walker Bush, had won Florida! And he had won the presidency!

Laura had begun to dig into the horrible serial killer novel when she noticed the news. Bush swore that he could hear his wife audibly sigh. Laura had never really wanted him to run for the presidency, even though she knew she had married into a political family.

"This is...something." was all the future First Lady of the United States had to say.

"What do you mean, something?" Bush said, swigging down the rest of the glass of water as quickly as he'd swigged alcohol all those years ago, before he'd met Laura. "I'm going to be president. And you will be First Lady. Together, we'll make history!"

"But first," Laura retorted, "you're going to have to answer all those calls. It's a wonder we slept through all that!"

"They can wait," Bush grinned. "I'm going outside to celebrate!"

Bush exited the governor's mansion and stood on the front lawn. He beamed. Marvin, Neil, Jeb, Dorothy, Mom, _Dad_, they would be so proud. They all would be so proud!

That was when George Walker Bush heard the voice.

**Proud of winning over a mob, perhaps? **

…

What in tarnation?!

Bush wheeled around, looking for the voice. It was sonorous, it was majestic, it was like a grand trumpet blasting in Joel Osteen's Lakewood megachurch.

**Democracy is just rule by the masses. **

Now the voice was just being dumb. "Democracy," said Bush, "is indeed the worst system, except for all the others."

**Rule by force, then. **

"America is not a dictatorship."

**Your notions are flawed and weak. **

"Who even _are _you, anyway?"

**I am Ddraig...the Red Dragon Emperor! **

In his mind, Bush felt the presence of something very, very hot, like a furnace in midsummer's heat. And amidst that heat was something red...red like blood, shimmering with fire. In front of him, stood a dragon. A very mighty and powerful dragon, with eyes like green gems and mighty wings. Like Smaug, from the Hobbit- despite what Bush claimed earlier, he did indeed sometimes read books.

"Holy shi-"

**And you, human! Who are you to host me? **

"I'm uh...George. George...Walker...Bush."

The dragon, whose strength and wings like hurricanes had just awed Bush moments before, temporarily faltered.

**That is an...interesting name. **

"Yeah," said Bush, now desperate to rub it in the face of the mighty dragon, "I'm George Bush! You know who my father was? George Herbert Walker Bush! He was president! And now, I'm president! So suck it, dragon!"

And suddenly Bush was on his knees, that immense heat surrounding and forcing him down on the ground again.

**How DARE you disparage me! I am the Red Dragon Emperor, whose flames are great enough to burn gods! How dare you, the petty human chieftain you are, claim that you're better than me? **

"Well," Bush retorted, "I may be a human chieftain, but by God I'm the greatest chieftain to ever exist! I'm the President of America, the chieftain of chieftains!"

**Then I will burn you to a crisp! **

The heat seemed to get even more unbearable, and it was at this point that George Walker Bush at last decided to shut his Texan trap. The dragon was great, powerful, and all his attempts to wow it had failed. George Bush shut his mouth- he feared it too late- and awaited the dragon's punishment. He thought of Laura, his children, his dad, and how he had achieved the presidency only to have it taken away from him by a dragon which he had unwisely- Laura would never approve of these words but he had to say them anyway- pissed off!

**You think I'm that foolish to kill my host? **

Bush looked around. He was alive, and the dragon, shimmering in the morning. The dragon, Bush realized, was simultaneously here, and there. If he looked at the dragon, he could see it, but if he looked hard enough, the dragon wasn't there, and all he could see was surburban Houston. This was indeed confusing.

"Uh, no?" Bush at last offered.

**You're foolish, you know that? **

"Perhaps. But you know what? We got issues in America. Too many good docs are getting out of business! Too many OB-GYNS can't practice, their, uh, love with women all across the country!"

The dragon looked at him. It was hard to tell what the dragon was thinking, but at least it wasn't trying to kill him anymore!

**So you are my host, now. **

The tone sounded like the dragon was accepting that he was- wait, host? Who said anything about host?

Bush communicated that to the dragon.

**Yes, you're my host now. You, George Walker Bush, are now the host of the Heavenly Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor- that is, I, Ddraig. **

Host? Heavenly Dragon whatnow? Red Dragon what? That was too much damn information to process!

In his moment of confusion Bush thought back to something he'd remembered that his Dad had said. "There are no maps to lead us where we are going, to this new world of our own making". Despite his Dad's words, it had indeed been his Dad who had guided him and pushed him on the path to politics, to the Governor's mansion and now the presidency. Maybe not always, but wherever Bush walked, he could feel the shadow of his father looming before him.

This, however, was the one thing that Dad couldn't help him with.

So he turned around to the dragon, struck the best pose he could given that he was outside in the sweltering heat of a Houston morning, and grinned.

"Call me George."

XXXX

_A/N: Welcome to Bush's Bizarre Adventure! One note- I have taken some liberty with historical events as to provide what I think will be a smoother story, overall, starting next chapter. _


End file.
